NO QUIERO QUE LLORES
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: —¡No ves que no mi vida se acabó! ¡Ya no me queda nada! —Lo siento... de verdad... yo no... —¡Todo por tu culpa! ¡Maldita sea el día que te conoci, Uzumaki! NARUSASU [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**NO QUIERO LLORAR**

 **CAPÍTULO I:**

 **El examen de ingreso a la universidad.**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

—Si, Gaara. Ya te lo dije. Mi padre me puso esa excusa para poder ir a la fiesta.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás aprobar el examen tú solo? —preguntó la varonil voz de su mejor amigo, al otro lado de la línea.

Se acomodó tranquilamente en el sofá en forma de sapo, mientras seguía jugando un videojuego de los World Warcraf. Estaba concentrado en las figuras de sus monstruos y con el hombro y la mejilla sostenia el teléfono. Sus dedos se movian ágiles en los controles de su PlayStation.

—No te preocupes. Ya lo tengo todo arreglado. —sonrio traviesamente. Sus ojos azules se movian frenéticos frente al computador al saberse en peligro y ver que sus puntos de vida ya estaban por acabarse.—Solo reservame la mejor cerveza de tu nevera, mapache.

La respuesta de Gaara no fue inmediata, pero cuando volvió a hablar parecia un poco intrigado.

—¿Porque presiento que me estas ocultando algo?

— ¡Por favor! ¿¡A ti¡? ¿Mi mejor amigo? —una risita tonta y contagiosa salió de su boca y se prolongó por varios segundos. Hasta que perdió el juego y decidió prudente descansar un poco y cambiar de tema. —¿Y tu hermana vendrá?

—¿Porque preguntas?

—Tranquilo, Subaku. No estoy preguntando para hecharle los perros a tu hermana. Solo lo digo porque Shika esta un poco interesado. Y ya sabes, es tan flojo que si no lo digo yo, nadie se entera.

—Muy gracioso. —Dijo sarcástico y sin una pisca de humor. — pero me alegra que no seas tú. Ya que no me agradaria que precisamente tú te fijaras en Temari.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy tan mal pretendiente que no te fias de mi? —la broma le sacó una breve risa al pelirrojo. —¿O estas celoso de mi, Gaa-chan~?

—Ni en tus sueños, cabeza de piña.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Muerete.

Los dos se rieron por la conversación tan estúpida que estaban teniendo. Pero Gaara solo había llamado para saber si Naruto iría a la fiesta que Temari, Kankuro y él estaban organizando para el siguiente viernes.

La verdad era que no se sentía muy cómodo estando rodeado por una multitud de personas. Pero cuando estaba a lado de Naruto, podía relajarse y divertirse. A pesar de ser siempre frio y serio con la gente, tenia un lado alegre que siempre sorprendia a las personas. Pero eso solo pasaba cuando bebia de más, o estaba en compañia de su amigo.

Nuevamente la voz de Naruto se escuchó.

—¿Vendras temprano el lunes?

—Depende. Todavía tengo el permiso de una semana que obtuve gracias a mi hermana para poder ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Ow, que suerte. A mi me gustaría tener un hermano mayor que hiciera eso por mi. —lo dijo con un leve tono afligido y decepcionado. —Pero mis padres son tan moralistas y estéticos que no me hicieron ese favor.

—¿Esteticos?—reiteró Gaara, sin comprender.

—Si, ya sabes. Después de que naci, mi madre me puso a cargo de una niñera para poder ir al gimnasio y bajar los kilos que yo le ocasioné. —soltó una risa divertida, ante el recuerdo de su madre gritandole. —Ella misma me dijo que había subido como 20 kilos después del parto, y que necesitaba con urgencia deshacerse de esos molestos rollitos.

—¿Y? ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

—Espera, espera, deja que te cuente. —respiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud en un coro de palabras. —Mi padre también había descuidado su imagen por el estrés del trabajo y el embarazo de mamá. Así que él también fue al gimnasio. Durante ese tiempo se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron no volver a tener hijos.

—Entiendo. Así que en vez de hermanos te dan todo lo que quieras, cuando quieras. —Dedujo Subaku.

—No exageres. Soy hijo único, pero mi familia no tiene mucho dinero. Así que no pienses que soy uno de eso niños ricos que presumen de lo que tienen.

—Eso dalo por hecho.

Rieron al unisonio. Naruto se saco una pequeña lagrimita que se estaba escapando del rabillo de su ojo.

—Bueno, Gaara, nos vemos el lunes. Todavía tengo mucho que estudiar.

—¿Tu? ¿Estudiando?—cuestionó, sin dar credibilidad a lo que oia.

—¡Hum! ¡Yo también estudio, para que te lo sepas!

—Si, claaaro. Habrá que ver para creer. Entonces no vemos, adios.

—Cuidate.

Después colgó y dejó la bocina en su sitio.

Suspiró.

Cierto era que no iba a estudiar en una tarde tan tranquila y ociosa como aquella. ¿Para que leer libros de física si podía disfrutar de sus revistas con chicas posando en ropa de baño y su nuevo videojuego?

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el comodo sillón y puso las manos bajo su nuca. Observó el movimiento de las hélices de su ventilador en el techo, mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era en contar con Hinata, la chica morena que era una compañera de clase y que según Gaara y Sakura, gustaba de él.

Seria muy sencillo convencerla de que le ayude en el examen de mañana. Porque, después de todo, solo necesitaba un ocho como minimo para que su viejo le diera el permiso que necesitaba.

De pronto se sintió cansado. Y sus párpados empezaron a pesarle.

Que suertudo era de por poder contar con tan buenos amigos. Se prometió que para agradecer esa suerte, iba a divertirse mucho en la fiesta. Beberia tanto que le saldria cerveza por la nariz. Y probablemente le daría un beso a una hermosa chica...

Pensando en ello, sucumbió a la invitación de morfeo.

Y se durmió.

...

Al día siguiente se levantó muy animado. Se metió en la ducha y se dió un baño caliente con gran cantidad de Jabón y Champú. Salio de la ducha minutos después con una toalla en la cabeza y una en la cintura, tarareando una canción desconocida. Miró brevemente por la ventana a su izquierda y se preparó mentalmente para respirar el aire limpio de ese día.

Luego fue a su closed, y sacó una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta que le quedaba un poco ajustada, dejando apreciar la agradable delgadez de su cuerpo. Se puso también unos converse negros. Se acicaló el cabello sin peinarlo demasiado. Y por si fuera poco, se colocó un poco del perfume que usaba solo para ocasiones especiales. Pero ese era uno, así que se hecho un poco mas de lo necesario.

Tenia que verse guapo para cumplir con su objetivo.

Guardó velozmente algunos cuadernos en su mochila y salió de su cuarto, silbando en el proceso.

En el pasillo se cruzó con su madre.

—¡Oh! ¡Hijo! ¿Pero a que se debe que te veas tan contento? ¡Y mirate! ¡Ow, te ves tan guapo!

—¡No exageres mamá! Y si, estoy muy feliz, porque hoy es el examen de ingreso a la universidad. —dejo salir un risita tonta, al igual que Kushina.

—Y yo que pensé que esa pinta se debía a una chica. —le codeó el brazo, luciendo algo picara. Naruto se sonrojo por un breve instante.

—¿Y si así fuera qué? ¡Tengo derecho a tener una novia bonita! —infló su pecho y sus mejillas, como queriendo demostrar su hombría. Kushina le palmeó la espalda con una fuerza estremecedora que por poco lo tira al suelo.

—¡Asi se habla!

—¡Ay! ¡Mamá, ten mas cuidado! ¡Casi me rompes las vertebras!—se quejó, sobandose la adolorida espalda.

—¡Lo siento, Naruto! No fue mi intención. —intentó acercarse para sobar la espalda del menor, pero este se alejó rápidamente y bajó por las escaleras como tropel.

—¡Tengo hambre mamá!

Kushina sonrió resignada al comportamiento casi infantil de su hijo. No obstante, no había nada que hacer. Después de todo, se parecia mucho a ella cuando fue joven, y en apariencia mucho a Minato. Una peligrosa combinación.

Sonrió un poco mas, y se fue directamente al cuarto del lavado para llevar la cesta de ropa sucia.

...

Después de tragarse medio sandwich y beberse cuarta leche de la caja de carton, (por lo cual recibió un regaño de su madre), se subió prontamente en el primer autobús que encontro para llegar temprano al instituto. En el transcurso del viaje se dió cuenta de que algunas chicas mas o menos de su edad se le quedaban mirando. Eso lo motivo aún más, y les sonrió descaradamente a todas ellas.

Luego llegó justo antes de que dieran las ocho y se encaminó rápidamente al lugar en donde seguramente se encontraría Hinata.

"El auditorio"

Pero todavía era muy temprano y la gente a penas y estaba llegando. Despues de un tiempo, decidió sentarse en uno de los asientos del publico y esperar la llegada de la morena.

Hinata era especial. Algo tímida, acomplejada, bonita y con una apariencia frágil y sumisa. Aquella vez en que Sakura le dijo que Hinata supuestamente estaba enamorada de él, se sorprendió mucho. Pero no le dio tanta importancia por el hecho de que las mujeres aún no le llamaban la atención.

Después de eso se fue dando cuenta de los sutiles cambios en Hyuuga cada vez que charlaban de algo. Se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y se ponia muy nerviosa.

Con esas señales dedujo el solo que era verdad después de todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho.

Ahora usaria eso a su favor. Sin embargo, no estaba de mas mencionar que podria hacer un serio acercamiento con Hinata. Después de todo a él le parecia una buena ocasion para tener una novia y experimentar esa parte de la adolescencia.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y muy confundido se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Faltaban veinte minutos para el comienzo de clases y Hinata aún no llegaba.

Eso le preocupó.

Esperó diez minutos más y muy ansioso se levantó del asiento para ir a ver si por casualidad la encontraria afuera. Le preguntó a unas cuantas personas que rondaban por el auditorio si la habían visto o sabían algo de ella. Pero ninguna de ellas supo decirle algo.

Asi que no tuvo mas opción que preguntarselo a su hermana, que también eran parte del elenco de actores que se presentabab cada fin de semana.

—¿Hinata?

—Si, la he estado esperando por más de una hora. ¿No sabes donde esta?

—Lo siento, pero ella no vendrá hoy.

Naruto sintió como si un gran abismo se abriera bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué? —frunció el ceño, aparentemente confundido y demandante.

Hanabi se puso las manos sobre las caderas y ladeó el cuello.

—Ella está muy enferma, así que decidió no venir hoy. Pero si quieres le digo que la buscaste o le doy tu recado. —sugirio amablemente, ligeramente cautivada por el apuesto rubio que se parecia mucho al de la foto que su hermana guardaba tan celosamente.

—No, no hace falta. Gracias de todas formas.— se dio la vuelta. Y se marchó con paso desganado hacia la salida.

Hanabi se cruzo de brazos y sin darle mayor importancia, volvió a sus asuntos.

...

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

Hinata iba a ser su única salvación. Si tan solo no se hubiera enfermado ella le habría copiado el examen que era tan importante para él y para su padre.

¡Malditos gérmenes! Pateó una piedra que había en el camino. Si no fuera por esos mugrosos bichos ahora estaría saltando y brincando de alegría por tener segura su entrada a la universidad. Su padre lo mataria si reprobaba ese examen. Y su madre le arrancaria las orejas por no haberla escuchado y ponerse a estudiar como se debe.

Lo que mas miedo le daba era que su futuro pendia de un hilo. Todavía tenia presente que si no aprobaba ese dichoso examen de los cojones su padre le obligaria a trabajar de recolector de basura en las vacaciones de invierno.

¡Todo menos eso!

Y para rematar no podria asistir a la fiesta de Gaara.

—Vamos, tonto. Piensa, algo se te tiene que ocurrir. Piensa, piensa, piensa. Maldición. — Frustrado, se regañó a si mismo, mientras caminaba a hacia la clase A-7C, para la primera hora de historia. —Vale, que no panda el cúnico. Tengo dos horas para solucionarlo.

Si inicialmente iba a pedirle ayuda a Hinata, pero esta no había venido por estar enferma, ahora tenia que pedirle ayuda a alguien mas.

¡Exacto! Así que se hizo la pregunta:

¿Despues de Hinata, quien era él o la más inteligente de la clase?

Sin duda ése era Gaara. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado, así que supuso que no vendría hoy. Así que lo descartó.

Después estaba Shikamaru. Su perezoso amigo que tenia complejo de genio. Pero se acordó de que él no estaba en la misma clase que él, ya que estaba en una clase superior por ser, precisamente, un genio.

¿Que otra opción le quedaba?

Sakura era inteligente, pero ella no le copiaria ni aunque le rogara.

¿Que otra opción le quedaba?

Estaba tan ensimismado en su dilema que no vió a la persona que venia en la dirreccion contraria. Ambos chocaron y, por el impacto, se cayeron al suelo de sentón.

—¡Fijate, imbécil!

Naruto levantó su mirada aconjonada y para su mala suerte se topó con la desagradable cara de su archienemigo. Uchiha Sasuke, el mismísimo amargado de los cojones.

—¡Fijate tu! ¡¿Que no tienes ojos!?—le devolvió el insulto, por lo que Sasuke acentuó su mirada asesina.

—Maldicion, no tengo porque soportar tus tonterías. —se levantó del suelo y se metió velozmente al aula, ante la afilada mirada del rubio.

Naruto también se incorporó y se sacudió el pantalón con una mano.

—"No tengo porque soportar tus tonterías"—remedó con la misma pose chula de Uchiha. —¡Bah! ¡El único tonto aquí eres tú, amargado!

Pero Sasuke no le escuchó. Éste estaba muy entretenido revisando algunos apuntes en su libreta. Ese día tenia que presentar un examen para el ingreso a la universidad. Y sin importar como, necesitaba sacar la máxima nota. Había estudiado como un loco para esa prueba desde que se anuncio la nueva gestión en la Universidad mas prestigiada del país. No había ninguna posibilidad de fallar, así que podía estar relativamente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, sintió ganas de escupir al suelo al tener que discutir con ese subnormal. Ese cabeza hueca con el que no se llevaba nada bien.

Lo maldijo una y dos veces por haber arruinado su aparentemente tranquilo día. Sin embargo, no dejaría que eso le desconcentrase.

El maestro llegó en aquel momento y dejó de refunfuñar. Se fue a sentar a un lado de la ventana.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba nervioso. Y no tenia nada que ver con las encantadoras y seductoras miradas de sus compañeras, ni de la seria cara de su antipático maestro.

Faltaba poco para el examen y el todavía no había hecho nada. Como odiaba a su cerebro por no ser capaz de memorizar una simple ecuacion matemática. Ahora que lo pensaba, si no fuera tan tonto y despistado no estaría metido en ese lío.

Pero así nació y no había nada por lo cual lamentarse.

—¿Que te pasa?

Giró su cabeza instintivamente al escuchar la familiar voz a su derecha. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que se trataba de Uchiha. Diablos, ¿Porque demonios tenia que estar a un lado suyo?

—Eso a ti no te importa. —giró el cuerpo unos centímetros en la dirección contraria, provocando que el moreno se disgustara.

—Grosero. Solo intentaba ser amable.—el también se giró y decidió ignorar por completo la preocupada faz del blondo. Después de todo, ese no era su problema.

Naruto se sintió ligeramente culpable. Talvez si estaba siendo grosero. Después de todo Sasuke no tenia la culpa de ser como era, y mucho menos de sus problemas.

Se volvió a girar y enfrentó la mirada ónix.

—Me disculpo, no era mi intención. Es solo que... tengo un problemon.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. No pensó que el rubio le hablara. Y menos que se disculpara.

—Todos tienen problemas, usuratonkachi. —comentó, serio.

—Si, a lo mejor tengas razón. —agachó levemente la cabeza, topandose con los garabatos que habían en su pupitre. —pero si no hago algo, voy a arruinar mi futuro.

El semblante de Naruto se entristeció y el del moreno se apaciguó. Empezó a experimentar eso que llamaban empatia.

—¿Me dirás que problema es ése?—preguntó bajito, para que el maestro no los sorprendiera hablando. Era raro que ellos dos se dirigieran la palabra si no era para insultarse, ya que a penas coincidian en un par de clases. Pero Uchiha pensó que no estaba mal conocer gente diferente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Es que hoy tengo que presentar un examen, y no se nada de nada. Es decir, nunca he sido bueno estudiando.

—Nadie lo es. —interrumpio Sasuke, captando su atención. —Lo que pasa es que no te haz esforzado lo suficiente.

El ceño de Uzumaki se frunció.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres el mas inteligente de la clase, después de todo. —recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, aparentemente deprimido.

—Eso es basura. Yo también tengo tropiezos y aún así me esfuerzo. Además, yo también voy a presentar ése examen.

—¿A si? Que suerte. —comentó con cierta ironía. —Un cerebrito como tú aprobará fácilmente.

Algo en esas palabras hicieron que el moreno se enojara.

—Di lo que quieras. No voy a perder mi tiempo por un tipo como tu. —dirreccionó sus ojos nuevamente a la pizarra para tomar apuntes. Sin embargo, una palabra salio de su boca, sin siquiera poder evitarlo. — fracasado.

Naruto no se sintió ofendido. Al menos no mucho. Claro, Sasuke le decía eso porque él nunca cometia errores. Su único defecto, claro, era que era un maldito arrogante sabelotodo con complejo de narcisista.

Y pensar que el también iba a presentar esa prueba...

Un momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron gradualmente. Miró de soslayo al moreno que escribía algo en su libreta. Y esas palabras resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza. Haciendo se cada vez mas fuertes.

"También presentará el examen, y él es tan inteligente como Gaara o Shikamaru"

Ay, por dios.

¡Eso era!

Sasuke dejó de escribir en cuanto percibió la intensa mirada con la que el rubio le observaba. Y aquello le hizo sentir incomodo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que esos ojos parecían verlo maravillados. Y con un poco de... ¿Adoracion? ¿Tan pronto se le había pasado la depresión?

—¿Que?

—Ya se como resolver mi problema. — lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío.

—¿A si? ¿Como?—preguntó levemente incómodo y solo por curiosidad.

—Tú me vas a ayudar.

Al principio no entendió muy bien. No obstante, se preguntó como podria él ayudarlo para que pasara ese examen que tan importante era para ambos.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

...

—Por favor, Sasuke. Di que si. Solo serán ocho preguntas. Qué te cuesta. Di que si'tebayo.

Los ruegos de Naruto lo tenían harto. El rubio no había dejado de perseguirlo desde que había acabado la primera clase de historia. Ahora ambos se dirigian al bloque B para dar el examen.

Y ese usuratonkachi pretendía que le copiara.

—¡No! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo? —se dió la vuelta para encarar al molesto rubio. —¡Si alguien nos descubriera no solo estaré en problemas, si no que me sacaran de alli y anularan mi examen!

—¡Pero podemos ser discretos!

—¿Que dices, tonto? ¿Crees que ésto es sencillo? Deja de molestarme. Los dos sabemos como son esas pruebas. ¡Hay cámaras de seguridad!

—¡Pero podemos intentarlo! ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Si repruebo seré un recolector de basura el resto de mi vída!

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender. Pero aún así siguió negandose.

—Estas loco. No te copiaré. Y en todo caso, es tu culpa por no estudiar. Ademas...—pausó un momento, para exhalar aire por la nariz. — No entiendo porque ese examen es tan importante para ti. Puedes postularte al año siguiente.

Naruto sabia eso, pero se decidió a ser sincero.

—Esta bien, lo acepto. La verdad es que si no apruebo ese examen con un ocho como mínimo, mi padre no me dejara ir a la fiesta que mi amigo Gaara dará el viernes ¿Contento?

—Para nada.

Sasuke no iba a ceder, pero Naruto tampoco iba a dejar de insistir. Así sea que el rubio le prometiera la paz mundial o el tesoro del Capitan barba azul, no iba a aceptar.

Pero cuando tuvo la intención de volver a retomar el camino, se detuvo.

Miró al rubio muy fijamente, como si lo estuviera analizando. Casi parecia que le estuviera leyendo la mente. Y solo por eso, Naruto se sintió ligeramente nervioso.

—¿Que?

—Nada. Es solo que...—pausó un instante, solo para ver si había alguien en los alrededores. Luego de verificar, reanudo su escaneo visual en el rubio. —¿Dijiste viernes?

—Si, ¿Porque?—ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

Sasuke no contestó rápidamente, sino que puso todo su peso en una pierna y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Puede que haya una forma de que pueda ayudarte. —contesto, sin mirarlo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su boca se oprimia en un claro gesto de sorpresa. Luego asintió freneticamente y sonrió a todo lo que le daban sus músculos.

—¡Hare cualquier cosa! ¡Solo dime cómo!

Sasuke también asintió, aunque su expresión era seria. Se daba cuenta de que lo que iban a hacer era muy grave. Pero él tenia una forma para que todo saliera bien.

Pero nada era gratis en esta vida.

—A cambio quiero ir a esa fiesta que mencionaste.

Las cejas rubias se elevaron, y su boca se abrió levemente.

—¿Y eso porque?

Sasuke le confundia. No solo era orgulloso, arrogante, presumido y amargado. Era... extraño. ¿Para que querría ir a la fiesta de un desconocido?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No iba a responder a esa pregunta. Era, después de todo, algo personal que no podía contarselo a cualquiera.

—Esa es mi condición. Tómala o déjala.

Sin meditar mucho, Naruto volvió a asentir y sonreír. Acortó la distancia que los separaba e intentó darle un amistoso abrazo, pero Sasuke se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y se dio una vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Date prisa, usuratonkachi. Todavía hay tiempo para organizar el plan. Así que vamos de una vez. —empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Enseguida fue seguido por el otro, que muy campante daba brincos sobre si mismo como un niño que puede ir a jugar con sus amigos. Una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

Minutos después, varios alumnos de la institución entraban por las puertas correderas del aula 4-D. El maestro todavía no habia llegado. Sin embargo, se notaba lo nerviosos que estaban cada uno de los estudiantes.

Naruto por otro lado estaba mirando la gran cantidad de chicos y chicas que había. Todo estaba a rebosar. A su lado estaba Sasuke, que ágil como un leopardo, escribía algo sobre su libreta.

Sasuke todavía seguía un tanto renuente a querer copiarle al rubio. Pero su estrategia no podía fallar. Ademas de que eso era como probarse a si mismo. No solo desafiaria las leyes de la escuela, si no que estaría riendose el resto de su vida por haber hecho una estupidez. Y para rematar, ir a esa fiesta lo sacaria de un problema mayor.

Uchiha y Uzumaki lo tenían todo planeado.

Naruto, sin embargo, que estaba distraido mirando a su alrededor, no pensaba igual. Él solo quería pasar y ya.

El maestro llegó minutos después, y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Sasuke se sentò tranquilo a un lado del blondo solo porque así seria mas sencillo pasarle la hoja con las respuestas del examen.

—Pongan atención. Esta estrictamente prohibido copiar en el examen. Apagen sus celulares. Y no charlen entre ustedes. O me veré obligado a anular su examen y a suspenderlos por el resto de la semana.—Habló severamente el docente, quien para desgracia de muchos, se trataba de Ibiki Morino.

Ese tipo era intimidante.

Y Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, tragó saliva. No tenia nada de que preocuparse. El Uchiha bastardo estaba a su lado, así que solo tenia que seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Y muy pronto, aquello no seria más que un mal recuerdo.

Miró a Sasuke, que se encontraba muy entretenido revisando su bolígrafo. Éste le miró también.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada. Ambos asintieron en mutuo entendimiento.

Los examenes fueron repartidos en menos de cinco minutos.

—Empiecen. —fue la indicacion de Ibiki para que todos comenzarán a escribir.

Naruto cogió su lápiz.

"Vamos. No te pongas nervioso. Solo tienes que fingir que estas escribiendo. Después, Sasuke dará la señal"

Respiro profundamente. Y sin más que pensar, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_Agradecimientos a:_

 _—Goten Trunks5_

 _—Anien_

 _—Alexleto_

 _—bichoYaoi_

 _—BeeMaya_

 _ **Nota adicional:**_ _La historia se desarrolla en Shibuya, Tokyo, Japon._

XxX

 **NO QUIERO QUE LLORES**

 **CAPITULO II:**

.

.

.

 **La fiesta en casa de Gaara.**

 **(Primera parte)**

 **By Yelmar Doker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Distrito Shibuya,_

 _Instituto Aoyama School._

Mordia sus uñas con descontrolado nerviosismo.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las solitarias bancas que estaban dispuestas en el pequeño parque exterior situado a unos pasos de su instituto. Miraba ansiosamente la pantalla de su moderno teléfono móvil, al tiempo que su pierna derecha se movía rítmicamente sobre su eje.

—Vas a comerte los dedos de seguir así.

Alzó la cabeza para darle una mirada resentida a la figura oscura del presumido y antipático bastardo. Quien tambien estaba sentado a lado suyo, con una media sonrisita de diversión. Y se veia tan calmado, que le entraron tremendas ganas de quitarle esa odiosa mueca de todo poderoso.

Fruncio el ceño. Estuvo tentado a darle una patada y mandarlo hasta la china, pero se contuvo a tiempo y se mordio la lengua para no soltar una grosería.

—No puedo evitarlo. Los nervios me están matando. —confesó, sintiendose un poco patético. Volvió a posar su vista en el aparato. Sus manos ya empezaban a sudarle. Las sentia pegajosas. —Necesito saber si aprobé o enserio me morire de la ansiedad.

—Estas equivocado si piensas que no pasaste.—interrumpio el moreno, arrogantemente. — Verifique las respuestas en el libro y las compare con las del examen. Todas son reales.

—Eso no importa.— replico, negando con la cabeza. Terco, penso Sasuke. — Primero tengo que ver mi nombre en la lista de aprobados. Ya veremos despues si se te baja un poco ese complejo sabiondo que te cargas. —contradijo el blondo, muy concentrado y atento a la página de internet en donde publicarian la nota de los examenes.

Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. —Seras Dobe.

Uzumaki no hizo amago de sentirse ofendido y replicar como era ya su costumbre.

Nuevamente levantó la cabeza y se dedico a observar a Sasuke en silencio; dandose cuenta al instante de que ese día iba bastante abrigado. Aún con el calor que hacia por el verano.

Entonces supo que el bastardo casi siempre vestia con ropas de tonos grises y negros, otorgandole cierto aire de seriedad y misterio. Pero personalmente pensaba que le daba ese color. Despues de todo, combinaba con el tono de su cabello y sus ojos. Sin mencionar la personalidad tan hosca y amargada que tenia. Demonios. Tuvo que reconocerlo. Algo de razón tenían las mujeres en afirmar siempre que Sasuke era atractivo.

—¿Que me miras?

La tosca voz del otro le sobresalto.

Mierda. Seguro que se habia percatado de que lo estaba mirando. Se apresuro a apartar la mirada, intentando disimular el creciente rubor en sus mejillas.

—N-nada...— Se mordió la lengua, abofeteandose mentalmente por haber tartamudeado y peor, ser descubierto. Penso en algo que lo sacara de esa bochornosa situación. —Es solo que me llamo la atencion el grano que tienes en la nariz.

—¿Que? — Algo alarmado, inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la zona para verificar que era cierto. Pero la divertida y tonta carcajada de Uzumaki lo detuvo. Comprendió luego de unos segundos que le estaba tomando el pelo. —Eres un miserable...

—¡Y tú un crédulo!— continuo riendo histéricamente. Tuvo que doblarse en dos para poder respirar y mermar el dolor que de a poco sentia en su estomago. —¡Te ves tan tierno cuando te asustas!

—¡Hey! ¡No estaba asustado! ¡Y ya deja de reirte! Pareces estupido... ¡Usuratonkachi! —Rugió Sasuke, incapaz de eliminar el leve rubor que crecia en sus niveas mejillas. Ese maldito Dobe.

—¡Usurantonkachi tu abuela!—se defendió Naruto, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretadados. Sus mejillas infladas.

—¡Estupido!—contraatacó.

El blondo le sacó la lengua.

El moreno desvío los ojos en otra dirección, con un sentimiento de rabia surgiendo desde lo mas hondo de sus extrañas. Con los puños apretados, conteniendose de no darle un buen coscorron en la cabeza. Y tratando mentalmente de calmar esos impulsos que nada tenían que ver con él.

No era sano ni recomendable dejarse llevar por la actitud de ese mocoso y menos aun armar un escándalo en plena calle publica.

¡Un Uchiha jamas hace eso!

Sin embargo, le parecia vergonzoso quedar con la palabra en la boca. Era, después de todo, como darle la razón a ese subnormal.

—Dobe.

—¿¡Como me llamaste!?

—¿Usuratonkachi?

—¡Teme!

A pesar del enojo que sentían, no podian negar que la discusión estaba siendo estúpida, hasta el punto de ser graciosa. Aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera las agallas para admitirlo. O quizás sentían mucha rabia en ese momento. De todas formas, ya estaban acostumbrados a molestarse mutuamente.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno quiso apartar la mirada. Desafiandose en silencio, demostrando de esa forma quien era el mas valeroso de los dos. Y no fue hasta que un minuto después, empezaron a reír como idiotas.

—¡Jaja! ¡Somos unos payasos!—masculló Uzumaki, incapaz de sofocar su escandalosa risa.

Sasuke, por el contrario, se forzó a no soltar ni una sola carcajada. Pero la sonrisa que se dibujo en su boca lo delato por completo. En verdad eran unos estúpidos...

Poco después Naruto abrió los ojos, que los había cerrado por las intensas convulsiones. Y, para su sorpresa, descubrio que no era tan malo interactuar con el Uchiha.

Si, era cierto que a veces era insufrible. Otras veces se pasaba de arrogante. Ni hablar de lo orgulloso que siempre se comportaba.

Sin embargo... tenia un no se qué, que lo hacia mas agradable.

Y por cierto, no le conocía amigos a Sasuke. No que el estuviera pendiende de su vida social, ni nada por el estilo. Pero, podía estar casi seguro de que siempre andaba solo. Aunque no compartieran muchas clases juntos.

"Talvez por eso está tan amargado. No tiene amigos... " Pensó con tristeza, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir un extraño sentimiento de pena.

Sus pensamientos quedaron a un lado cuando su móvil vibró y le llego una notificación a su correo. Seguro que eran las notas del examen.

"¡Vaya, por fin!"

Desbloqueo la pantalla de inicio. Pinchando en su SMS. Salio una lista larga con casillas. Y rapidamente fue desplegando la pantalla, para buscar su apellido.

—¿Y? —Sasuke se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo.

—¡AAAAH! ¡LO HICE! ¡PASÉ!

Aquel grito, que mas bien le pareció un chillido de mujer, estuvo a punto de reventarle el tímpano. Se llevó las manos a los oídos con molestia, pero lo que no se espero, y le sorprendió, fue el fortísimo abrazo que le dio Uzumaki.

—¡Gracias Sasuke-teme! —grito en su oído, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad.

—¡No tienes que ser tan impetuoso! ¡Con un simple gracias me basta!— Forcejeó, tratando de apartarlo. No obstante, Naruto le abrazaba como si fuese un Kohala. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y pretendio rendirse ante la efusividad del revoltoso Uzumaki. Demonios, odiaba que la gente fuera tan sentimentaloide. —Voy a hacer de cuenta que no estas invadiendo mi espacio personal. Mejor quitate ahora antes de que te rompa los dientes.

Naruto se aparto enseguida, temeroso de oír la tenebrosa e intimidante voz. Solto una risita floja al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca, aparentemente nervioso.

Uchiha chasqueo la lengua y se dedico a acomodar nuevamente su bufanda y la chaqueta oscura que vestia, con un claro signo de fastidio. Oh, demonios. Se le había quedado impregnado el olor de ese Dobe.

—¡Hum! ¡Que exagerado eres, teme! —Ahora que había pasado el examen, ya no se sentía ansioso ni nervioso. Y tuvo que reconocer que en gran parte, todo se lo debía a Sasuke.

Sasuke resoplo al oir el clasico "teme". Pero no comento nada que pudiera derivar en otra innecesaria discusión, porque se dio cuenta de que el pequeño escándalo que habían armado en esa parte del parque había llamado la atención de mucha gente curiosa.

Y por si fuera poco, una muchacha (probablemente de la edad de su hermano), les estaba fotografiando con su celular.

—¿¡Que nos ven!?— mascullo, con todo el mal humor que le poseía. Aunque luego se arrepintio de haber gritado. Seguramente ahora lo tomaban por un loco. Pero le fastidiaba tanto... ¿Que tanto miraban esos metiches?

Naruto soltó una ultima risita divertida y nerviosa cuando aquel grito causo que la muchacha huyera casi despavorida, y todas las demás personas que los miraban volvieran a sus asuntos e ignoraran el gracioso espectáculo que estaban montando. Y es que, Sasuke era muy intimidante cuando quería.

Volvió a sentarse en la banca mas relajado y miró, sin poder creerlo aún, su nombre inscrito en la lista de aprobados. Esbozo una sonrisa ancha y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Ahora sus padres se sentirian orgullosos, y por ende, lo dejarian ir a esa fiesta como compensación.

—¿Que hora es?

La pregura del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos. Éste también se notaba un poco más relajado y estaba de brazos cruzados, otra vez con el semblante serio y sereno.

—Um... Las una y cuarto... ¡Oye! ¿Quieres ir a una tienda para comer algo? —sugirio rapidamente. Los nervios se habian ido, para dar paso al hambre.

Ahora estaba dandose cuenta de lo amistoso que podria llegar a ser el moreno. Así que quería darle las gracias a su manera. Invitandolo a comer a algún restaurante de comida rápida.

Aparentemente Uchiha lo sopesó un momento. Miro al cielo totalmente despejado. De pronto sentía que ya era hora de volver a casa y darle la noticia a sus padres sobre que había sido admitido en la universidad. Pero de alguna forma, ir a comer con Naruto le resultaba una propuesta tentadora.

Sin embargo, su padre le recriminaria el hecho de no haber avisado previamente que llegaría tarde. Y eso equivaldria a un regaño. Cosa no muy agradable. Incluso para aquellas situaciones era muy estricto.

—Quizas en otro momento. —Se limito a contestar. Por mucho que sintiera ganas de ir a comer comida chatarra, (en su casa solo comian platos tradicionales), debía volver a casa para hacer un inventario de todo el equipaje que se llevaría a finales de año. Sobretodo, tenia que organizarse para los ultimos meses que le quedaban en el instituto. Una tarea sencilla, pero que prefería hacerla lo antes posible.

Naruto asintió, ligeramente decepcionado, porque le hubiera gustado ir a comer con Sasuke y preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su vida. Tratar de conocerlo mejor. Pero este estaba ocupado, así que mejor seria dejarlo ir a casa. Mientras que por su parte, iría a una pitzzeria.

—¡Entonces nos vemos mañana! —se colgó la mochila al hombro, y agarro la chaqueta que estaba sobre la banca. Ya estaba por marcharse, cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo. —¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido!

—¿Hn?

Ante la escéptica mirada del moreno, sacó una liberta y un bolígrafo cualquiera. Garabateo algunas letras, arrancando la hoja después, para luego darsela a Sasuke.

—¿Que es esto?— pregunto, frunciendo el ceño al tratar de leer la horrible caligrafía de Naruto.

—¡Es mi correo electrónico! —explico, guardando la libreta y el bolígrafo en su mochila.—Mandame un email mañana, para que te pueda enviar la invitación y que la imprimas. Solo deberías poner tu nombre en la parte de abajo, ¡Ah! Y también puse la dirección de la casa de mi amigo.

—Ok.

—¡Bien, ahora si! ¡Nos vemos mañana!—se despidió con una sonrisa radiante y un amistoso ademan de mano.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que vio a Naruro cruzar la calle particularmente congestionada de peatones, para posteriormente subir a un transporte publico.

Suspiró.

Se llevo un brazo a la cara para limpiar la pelicula de sudor en su frente. Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizar las agitadas palpitaciones en su pecho.

Demonios.

Cada día se hacia mas dificil de manejar. Era frustrante tener que sentirse así todo el maldito tiempo. Por momentos le gustaría ir a una farmacia y hacerse de algunas pastillas, pero lamentablemente sabia que consumirlas seria perjudicial a largo plazo.

Lo mejor era irse a casa pronto, antes de que le diera otra crisis.

Un poco menos ansioso, Sasuke, que ya estaba por irse también, se paró un instante en medio de la calle, para luego girarse y mirar en la dirección que daba a la estacion de la linea Chiyoda.

Tuvo la ligera sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando. Pero no veia ningún indicio de que algo resultara sosopechoso. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, ensimismados en sus asuntos. Otros estaban dentro de sus vehiculos, esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara, mientras los transeúntes cruzaban la avenida.

Se encogio de hombros. Sin darle mas importancia a algo que pudo haber sido obra de su imaginación.

Guardo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue con rumbo a su casa.

...

 _Cuatro dias después..._

 _Residencia Uchiha_

Recordo que hace algunos años, su padre le había dado una seria advertencia si es que se atrevia a romper las reglas impuestas por él, a modo de castigo, por su desobediencia. Y él se había enfadado muchísimo por esa resolucion. Pero no pudo refutar al respecto, dadas las circunstancias.

Fue hace cinco años. Cuando hubo cumplido los doce años de edad. Su hermano mayor, Itachi, lo había llevado a una tienda de videojuegos para que escogiera el que más le gustara. Y tenia que reconocer que ése fue el mejor regalo que le hubieron dado. Sin mencionar, claro, el de su madre, que le obsequió un portarretrato, con la fotografia de toda la familia reunida.

En general, la tienda a la que entraron estaba repleta de juguetes. Pantallas de alta definicion en donde se podían apreciar los dichosos y novedosos juegos que salian a la venta y que estaban de moda en ésa época. Niños y niñas de distintas edades. Hasta adultos y jóvenes que armaban un gran alboroto en la sección de mangas (historietas).

También avistó una Rockola enorme en el fondo, la cual estába disponible para todos. El techo era de vidrio, y en las paredes habían montones de carteles pegados con distintos tipos de propaganda.

Nunca antes, ni cuando era un niño, había estado en un lugar tan concurrido y ruidoso. Dado que su padre no lo dejaba salir de casa, sino era para ir a la escuela o para hacerse un chequeo mensual con el médico.

El problema, sin embargo, fue cuando regresaron a casa; riendo y hablando de lo divertido que habia sido ir a esa tienda con su hermano y llevando con él la bolsa plástica en donde cargaba el videojuego que había llamado su atención.

Era ya un poco tarde. Faltaba poco para las diez de la noche, pero él no había tenido sueño en ningún momento.

Su padre se encontraba en la sala, sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, rigido como una roca, y con una expresión tan seria y sombria, que parecia haber asistido a un funeral.

Recordó ese día como el mas crucial de toda su vida.

El mayor había preguntado que adónde habían ido. Y fue Itachi quien respondió (con toda la calma y respeto que se merecia) que su madre les había dado el permiso para ir a la tienda a comprar un regalo para Sasuke.

Fugaku había fruncido el ceño, aparentemente enojado, y poco tiempo después, le había ordenado a Itachi que le dejara a solas con su hermano. Itachi se habia visto a punto de negarse, presintiendo algo malo. Pero él, siendo menor de edad y viviendo en casa de su padre, tuvo que resignarse a obdeceder y abandonar la sala. Muy a su pesar, sabiendo que no podia hacer nada; enviandole una mirada comprensiva a su hermano menor, antes de dejarlos solos.

En aquel entonces Sasuke había estado muy nervioso como para darse cuenta de eso. Solo se habia fijado en la forma ruda con la que su padre se hubo acercado y arrebatado la bolsa. Abriendola de la misma forma, para saber su contenido.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho que Itachi malgaste su dinero en ésta porquería. —masculló mordazmente, con la voz severa y retumbando en las cuatro paredes. —Ya no eres un niño para ir por allí haciendo lo que se te dé la gana.

—Padre...

Una sorpresiva cachetada lo calló. Se llevó una mano a la zona infligida.

—¡Y con que derecho sales de casa sin mi permiso! —rugió, asustando a Sasuke, quien solo se quedó quieto y aguantando a que su padre terminara de regañarlo.—No serás un hombre de provecho como yo o como tus tios si sigues desobedeciendo las reglas. ¿Se te olvida que eres un Uchiha? ¿O eres tan tonto que no sabes hacer las cosas bien? ¡Levanta la cabeza cuando te hablo!

Él levantó la mirada, temblando ligeramente de miedo, pero sin demostrarlo. Aunque por dentro se estaba desmoronando muy lentamente, con cada palabra que su padre le gritaba.

Ademas, le ardia la mejilla. Y su corazón se agitaba ante la peligrosa cercanía de su padre. Sentia que le faltaba el aire.

Tambien sabia que todas esas cosas eran verdad. Ya no era un niño. Y aún asi, era conciente de que seguía comportandose como si fuera uno.

Seguramente su padre se sentía decepcionado de tener un hijo como él.

—Una más, Sasuke. —continuó Fugaku, con los puños y dientes apretados. El menor supo que se estaba controlando. —Una más que te sorprenda con ese mal comportamiento, y entonces te mandare lejos. Muy lejos, para que aprendas a ser un Uchiha, pero sobretodo, un hombre.— levantó la bolsa de regalo y sin ningún tipo de titubeo la botó al tacho de basura que estaba en el suelo. Con una ultima mirada de advertencia, se dió media vuelta y se retiró a su despacho.

Y Sasuke supo, desde ese dia, que no era libre de elegir su camino. Sobretodo porque su padre siempre estaría allí para corregirlo.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde aquello. Pero, años después, seguía sintiendose pequeño, débil e inútil, en comparacion a otras tantas veces, en que él lo regañaba.

Y como consecuencia, se había esforzado mucho para demostrar que ya no era un niño. Que su padre estaba equivocado. Que si podía llegar lejos, aunque nadie más creyera en él.

Había dejado atrás ésa actitud infantil para dar paso al adolescente que ahora era. Se había esforzado en forjar su caracter. Siendo el mejor de su clase. Obedeciendo en todo lo que él le mandaba. Y aún así... sentía que no era suficiente.

Y mas aún, con ese problema que le atormentaba desde pequeño y le provocaba dolores innecesarios de cabeza.

Por eso, esa noche, mientras sus padres se subian al carro para asistir a la décima cuarta reunión de la empresa de su familia, se escabulló con sigilo por los jardines traseros, aprovechando que la servidumbre estaba dentro de la casa.

El muro que le sobrevino no era tan alto como esperaba. Fácilmente pudo saltar, para luego sujetarse de los bordes del tejado e impulsarse con relativo esfuerzo.

"Que bueno que aun sigo en el equipo de Baloncesto" agradeció el tener los brazos medianamente desarrollados.

Una vez arriba, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y saltó desde la parte de arriba, que estaba ligeramente inclinada, hasta que cayó de pie sobre la superficie plana de la calle.

Se amarró los cinturones de su abrigo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Ahora solo tenia que caminar hasta la estación del trenes, con la dirección que le hubo proporcionado Naruto.

Sabia que sus padres llegarian a las doce de la media noche, como usualmente solian hacer, después de celebrar con los empleados y socios de la industria. Sinceramente, confiaba en que ellos se entretuvieran con los invitados, ya que no tenia la certeza de regresar muy pronto.

El problema era Itachi. Si bien estaba ocupado en la universidad, y no llegaría hasta mañana, (todos los fines de semana volvía a casa para saludar a la familia), no quería tentar a la mala suerte.

Un inesperado escalofrío le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda, junto con la desagradable sensación de un mal presentimiento.

Se apresuró a dar media vuelta y tomar el camino más rapido a la estación mas próxima.

...

 _Distrito Minato,_

 _Residencia Sabaku-no._

Las risas se incrementaron a medida que la noche avanzaba, y el sonido de la musica impulsaba a los mas jóvenes a "mover el bote" en pleno centro de la pista de baile. Precisamente habia una ola de estudiantes que no paraban de gritar, saltar y cantar, como si estuviesen en un concierto de Heavy Metal.

Cerca de la alberca, un chico rubio y de ojos azules corrió desde la pequeña fuente, saltando desde el borde de la piscina, para impulsarse hacia arriba, para posteriormente caer sobre el agua. El peso de su cuerpo provocó que el liquido saltara hacia afuera, mojando accidentalmente a los dos chicos que en ese momento volvian de la cocina, con unas cuantas latas de cerveza.

—¡Naruto! ¡Lo hiciste a proposito!—masculló Inuzuka Kiba limpiandose el rostro empapado con la tela de su ancha camiseta. Estaba enrabiado. —¡Enserio te pasas...!

—¡Perdón! ¡No me acordaba que a los perros les disgusta el agua!—se carcajeó jovialmente, luego de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y sumergirse nuevamente en la piscina.

—Esos son los gatos.— replicó Shino, que también había sido mojado por la travesura de Uzumaki. Sus gafas oscuras estaban algo torcidas. Su ceño estaba fruncido, claro signo de que estaba molesto.

Kiba iba a replicar algo sobre que los perros tampoco toleraban el agua, pero cuando el grito de una chica lo interrumpió, el tema de conversación quedó olvidado.

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ese de allí no es Sasuke? —chillo Ino Yamanaka, acompañada de Sakura Haruno, quien se habia sobresaltado al oír el nombre del chico que le gustaba. Y otra chica de cabello castaño, que no le prestó mucha atencion. Las tres estaban en la barra, esperando a que el apuesto barman terminara de servir las bebidas que hace poco pidieron.

—¡Sasuke..!—musitó la de ojos verdes. Aparentemente anonadada con la presencia de Uchiha. Sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al tiempo que veía embelesada el rostro de su amor platónico.

Ino hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar la cara de boba que puso su amiga. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ésa actitud tan ridiculamente cursi. Pero igualmente le molestaba.

Por su lado, Sasuke, que estaba parado en la entrada del enorme salon de fiesta, se veia un poco mas pálido de lo normal. Vestia una camisa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones jeans que se ajustaban deliciosamente sobre sus piernas. Su cabello negro azabache, que siempre lucia muy bien peinado y formal en el instituto, ahora se veía despeinado, otorgandole un aire mas rebelde.

Miró a todos lados, tratando de ubicar a Naruto. No quería perderse en ese mar de gente. Prácticamente estaba todo lleno. No imaginó que la fiesta seria en un lugar tan grande. Le daba la sensación de estar en una discoteca. O uno de esos pub's privados a los cuales solía frecuentar cada mes.

Dió un respingo cuando repentinamente sintió que algo le rodeaba por la espalda. Percibió un aroma floral, antes de escuchar una voz femenina que se le hizo familiar.

—¡Sasuke! Que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí.— ronroneó sensualmente sobre su oido, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha, la cual estaba un poco caliente, para el gusto de ella.

Desde su pocision, Sakura empezó a sentir mucha rabia y celos por la manera tan descarada que tenia Ino para coquetear.

—¡Ino puerca! ¡Quitale las manos de encima!

Enojada, se encaminó velozmente y de manera tosca hacia la susodicha, con claras intenciones de apartarla de su Sasuke.

Éste miró confundido la aparición de las dos chicas, que de pronto ya se hallaban matando la una a la otra. No deseando encontrase en medio de una discusión de dos mujeres que claramente estaban peleando por su atención, dio dos pasos hacia atras, tratando inútilmente de no llamar más la atención de nadie.

!Demonios!

"¡Ni que fuera un trofeo!" pensó, harto de tener que soportar las tonterias de esas dos mujeres. No que fueran las únicas. Se recordó.

Hubiera deseado pasar desapercibido en ésa fiesta, y ahora, por culpa de ellas no tenia caso intentarlo siquiera. Maldicion.

Quizás fue mala idea haber venido. Pero es que no tenia mas alternativa.

Estaba harto de los pub's y discotecas a los que normalmente solía ir. Eran sitios apestosos, con gente que no se esperaban ni un solo segundo para invitarle una copa y, de paso, hacerte varias insinuaciones de tipo sexual.

No quería recordar eso en ese momento.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, que en ese momento salia de la piscina. Se trataba de Naruto, que usando a penas un corto traje de baño, sin nada mas que un collar colgando de su cuello, se disponía a salir por una pequeña escalerilla. Éste se limpio los pies con una toalla que le ofreció una chica.

Naruto sintio curiosidad por el alboroto que se estaba formando en la entrada. Miró en esa dirección e instantáneamente fue que vió a Sasuke.

Al principio pareció que no le reconocía. Pero a medida que avanzaba hacia el, se fue dando cuenta que en realidad si se trataba de Uchiha.

—¡Hey! ¡Sasuke, que bueno que ya llegaras!— esbozo una brillante sonrisa, que Sasuke correspondio a penas. No se sentia muy comodo con la presencia semidesnuda de Naruto.

El rubio cambió su expresión alegre, a otra más seria, para verlo con más detenimiento.

—¿Que te pasó?

Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de arreglar su desordenado cabello.

—Nada... solo tuve un percanse en el camino. —contestó, quitandole importancia al asunto. —¿Llegué al menos, no?

—¡Si! ¡Y a buena hora! —Sin siquiera meditarlo, lo sujetó del brazo con moderada fuerza, mientras empezaba a arrastrarlo hacia el lugar en donde se hallaban sus amigos; un poco concentrados en lo que parecia ser un juego de vencidas.

—Vamos, voy a presentarte a mis amigos.

—Ya los conozco, idiota. —Se quejó en un murmullo, pero el rubio ignoró el comentario. Lo cierto era que se habia molestado por la forma confianzuda de su agarre. Se detuvo. —Ya, yo puedo solo.

Uzumaki lo soltó, al percibir la renuencia de Sasuke para caminar.

—¡No tienes que ser tan amargado! —replicó, por la actitud malhumorada del bastardo.— ¡Andale, apurate, antes de que se emborrachen!

Con un gruñido molesto le siguió el paso a Naruto. Lo cierto era que conocía a la mayoria de los amigos de Naruto, pero solo se vista.

Claro que si conocia a Neji Hyuuga. Por cuestiones de familia, ya que los Hyuuga eran una rama familiar que estaba asociada con los Uchiha desde hace muchos años.

—¡Ohayo! ¡Miren a quien he traído!— llamó la atención de los demás, quienes se giraron por reflejo y lo que vieron los dejó con los ojos abiertos. Menos Neji, que estaba acostumbrado a no demostrar sus emociones en público.

—¿Uchiha?

—¿Que hace él aquí?

—¿Lo invitaron?

El moreno soltó un gruñido de molestia por como le estaban viendo. Se sentía como un bicho raro desde que había llegado a esa casa.

—¡Hey! —Kiba le abrazó muy confíanzudamente por el cuello. Olía a cerveza, fue lo que pensó un asqueado Sasuke. —¡Wow, que sorpresa que hayas venido a divertirte con todos nosotros! ¡Yo pensaba que no te gustaba venir a éste tipo de reuniones! ¡Ya sabes, con lo amargado que dicen que eres...!

—¡Kiba!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije una mentira?— sonrió, haciendose el inocente. Por desgracia, Kiba estaba en aras de la ebriedad, así que a nadie se le ocurrió contradecirlo. El castaño continuó con su parloteo—: Hay muchas chicas que están muertas por ti, Uchiha. Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharia para, ya sabes, darles un poco de amor...

—¡Kiba, ya sueltalo!— medio protestó el blondo, pero su sonrisa evidenciaba que se estaba divertiendo mucho con la escena. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke, que ya estaba echando humo por las orejas. Y si no fuera porque se estaba controlando, hace tiempo que se hubiera desecho de ése brazo con un buen puñetazo.

—¡En fin!— Kiba se apartó finalmente, empezando a caminar tambaleante sobre el cesped, hasta sentarse en una de las sillas de plastico.—¡Bienvenido, Sasuke!

—¡Eso, bienvenido! — acotó Chouji, levantando su lata de cerveza.

Los demás chicos también le dieron la bienvenida. Y Sasuke agradeció que todos los demás se mantuvieran sobrios todavia, ya que no le gustaba para nada que la gente se le acercara demasiado.

Repelia el contacto humano por naturaleza. No porque fuese timido, o algo por el estilo, pero ése tipo de demostraciones lo hacían sentir incómodo, y hasta cierto punto, ridículo.

Naruto le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban desocupadas. Mientras Shino y Neji competian para decretar quien de los dos era mas fuerte.

Por otro lado, Inuzuka le ofreció una lata de cerveza, que Sasuke aceptó sin hacerse de rogar.

No le agradaba el olor de la cerveza, pero tampoco quizo quedar como un remilgado muy pomposo.

Sin embargo, al poco rato de beberse la segunda cerveza, se sintió ligeramente observado. Torció el cuello disimuladamente. Había una persona a la distancia que no dejaba de mirarlo. Era un chico, de pelo cenizo y con gafas redondas, probablemente de su edad.

Se preguntó de quien se trataria. Ya que nunca lo había visto antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A...**


End file.
